Flavio
Profile One of Ambrosius's many children, a mad doctor who is skilled in healing, but inflicts pain in equal measure. His dear companion is a prideful falcon named Neith. Lynette's full brother by blood, and formerly Roald's best friend. While he is talented in white magic, like his sister, he has surprising physical strength as well, although he typically avoids using force whenever possible. Personality To most strangers, he seems like a rather prickly and moody person, who prefers to avoid needless small talk. However, when it comes to his occupation or his siblings, he becomes far more excitable and loud, and almost haughty. Most of his pride is for his healing skill and especially his feathery companion, whom he adores and pampers. He really really loves birds. Despite his usual eccentric and delusional behaviour, his words prove true, as his healing ability is one of the best within the cult. Above all else, he is obsessed with ensuring his patients remain alive - no matter what. Flavio holds a genuine belief in saving people, but one that was twisted by his torture. Due to being brainwashed to follow his father's ideals, he believes pain is a necessary proof that one is alive. But as young children and animals think and perceive pain differently from adult humans, Flavio is gentler when taking care of them. Disliking filth and dirtiness, he spends time making sure things are clean and in order. While unused to being outside and thus having less stamina than most of his siblings, he is easily fascinated by the world beyond his cell. Having spent years in solitary confinement as part of his punishment and "reeducation", he isn't the most aware of social customs and is a tad unstable. Past The full-blooded older brother of Lyria, Flavio was born to a runaway Rosanne noble and Ambrosius. In his youth, he was a blunt and standoffish boy due to his bad experiences in the cult, but softer to his sister and a boy he met and befriended, Roald. Though he acted rude, he held a desire to leave and work to help save people. He had great talent in healing but less so in black magic, leading to his ostracisation by others. With the aid of their mother and Roald, he and his sister planned to run away while the Grimleal sent them on a mission at a village. What they didn't account for was that their father had gotten tired of the children's failures and sent members of the cult to hunt them down while there. Lyria was injured and lost her memory in the conflict, and Flavio used himself as a decoy to lead the Grimleal off, hoping at least she could survive and live a better life. Flavio was captured and taken back; impressed by the strength he had showed, the Grimleal decided to reeducate him and break him into submission. He was placed into solitary confinement for years with little to no human contact. At times he would go on a rampage, during which Nausicaa occasionally visited him to use her magical singing to weaken him so to avoid hurting himself. Near the end of his confinement, Flavio was taken for physical punishment and the mark of Grima was carved into his chest. Having been mentally broken, he soon fell into a warped madness in order to cope with the torture and ended up as the official doctor of the cult. Present In the time of Unity, Flavio is a member of the Grimleal and resident doctor. He runs a clinic of his own and prefers healing over fighting on the frontline, although he's still particularly capable of inflicting pain. He is one of the Grimleal members fought last, as he holds disdain for pointless violence, and wields a staff unique to him known as the Eye of Horus. If one of his siblings or Roald speaks to him during the map, Neith is taken by the Liberation after Flavio is killed, whereafter she mourns his death. In-Game Class Sets Quotes Flavio/Quotes Personal Skill Trivia * His Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, voices Ozymandias in FGO, Jade Curtiss in Tales of the Abyss, and Seteth, Saber, Lewyn, Pent, and Zero in Fire Emblem. * Flavio's English VA, Zach Aguilar, is shared with Byleth in Fire Emblem, Genos in One Punch Man, and Roddy in Carole & Tuesday.